


Firsts

by grim_lupine



Series: Stepbrothers AU [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two weeks since Eduardo blushingly told Mark he has condoms and lube if they ever, you know, decide they want to try that. Mark has spent every waking moment since thinking about it. Every shower jerking himself off at the thought of it, every day wishing they had enough time alone to ever get there.</p><p>Now they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

-

\--

It’s three in the afternoon. Mark’s sitting on the couch watching a movie, and Eduardo is stretched out with his head in his lap, afternoon sun filtering in through the blinds and running golden fingers over the curves of his face. Mark keeps looking away from the screen and getting distracted by the ridiculous fluff of hair upturned above Eduardo’s forehead.

Maria and Mark’s dad are out at a friend’s house. They said not to expect them back until close to midnight; it’s almost a two hour drive away and they’ll be staying a while.

Eduardo pushes his head harder into Mark’s lap, wordlessly asking for Mark to resume stroking through his hair. Mark bites his lip, pushes his fingers against Eduardo’s scalp and scratches lightly. Eduardo makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, pushes back again, and he is _not_ watching the movie, Mark _knows_. Mark doesn’t even have any idea what’s playing right now.

The credits come up, and Eduardo licks his lips, turns a little so he’s looking up at Mark. “Want to put another in?” he asks. His cheeks are flushed pink, and his eyes are so dark. His mouth parts a little and Mark’s fingers are resting on the side of his face, so close to his mouth, and Eduardo turns a little more, rubs his _face_ against Mark’s stomach. Mark’s cock twitches, and he knows Eduardo felt it.

“Turn it off,” Mark says quietly, and Eduardo shivers, bites Mark’s stomach through the shirt.

It feels like it takes an hour for Eduardo to find the remote and turn everything off, an hour of Mark watching Eduardo’s hands fumble, the pink spreading across the back of his neck. An hour of everything Mark wants so close, and the short walk upstairs to his bedroom feels like it’s miles away.

It’s been two weeks since Eduardo blushingly told Mark he has condoms and lube if they ever, you know, decide they want to try that. Mark has spent every waking moment since thinking about it. Every shower jerking himself off at the thought of it, every day wishing they had enough time alone to ever get there.

Now they do.

“You—I want _you_ to. Fuck me,” Eduardo says, getting through the words with a tremor in his voice, and Mark almost _trips up the stairs_.

“ _Wardo_ ,” he says, agonized. “If you want me to get there without accidentally killing myself, you can’t just say things like that.” Eduardo grins at him, pleased and pink and so gorgeous, and Mark doesn’t think they’ll be able to get up the stairs with him trying to suck Eduardo’s tongue out of his mouth, but somehow they manage anyway.

Shutting the door behind them, Mark flips the lock over with a _click_ , and turns back around to see Eduardo stripping his t-shirt off in one long, lithe motion. Mark’s mouth goes dry. He will never tire of watching the subtle curve of Eduardo’s back, the dip at the base where Mark’s hand settles perfectly.

“You too,” Eduardo says, smiling and reaching out to unzip Mark’s hoodie and pull it off his shoulders. Mark helps divest the both of them of the rest of their clothing in record time, then shoves Eduardo back onto his bed and clambers on top of him because he _can_.

There is skin, so much _skin_ , hot and smooth, and then there is Eduardo’s mouth panting damply against Mark’s collarbone while Mark licks his palm and wraps a hand around Eduardo’s cock, jerking him a few times to hear all the frantic sounds Eduardo can’t stop himself from spilling.

“Mark, Mark,” Eduardo pleads, reaching out to push on Mark’s shoulder in an unmistakable directive to go lower.

Mark says, “Yes?” because he likes being this particular brand of asshole, he likes making Eduardo ask for what he wants in a strained, embarrassed voice with his ears all red (likes the reinforcement, every time, of just how much Eduardo wants this, wants _him_ ). Eduardo doesn’t mind it so much either, if the way he goes pink all the way down his chest, the way that means he is _really_ turned on, is any indication.

“Suck me,” Eduardo says, and Mark slides down the bed to obey.

He hasn’t done this very much, but he thinks about it all the time. Anything that makes Eduardo go breathless and needy and loud like this is automatically something Mark is interested in, and beyond that, Mark just enjoys doing it. He likes the way Eduardo’s hand flails around a bit before coming down to grab Mark’s hair when Mark licks at the head of his cock. He likes the taste, the concentration of Eduardo’s scent, the feeling that his senses are being entirely surrounded by Eduardo.

He likes the way he learns a little more about what Eduardo likes every time he does this. He likes knowing that someday soon he will know all of what Eduardo likes, and he will be the first one and the only one to ever know him that fully.

Eduardo makes a high, wounded noise when Mark pulls away, but Mark soothes him by sliding a hand down his leg. Mark catches his breath, scrapes his teeth down the inside of Eduardo’s thigh, looks back up at Eduardo afterward. Finds himself distracted and lost by the dark catch of Eduardo’s eyes with his own, a breathless electric cord between them that stretches on, that he can’t break until Eduardo closes his eyes and gasps, “Mark, _please_ ,” pushing his hips up, and Mark shudders and slides his mouth back over Eduardo’s cock hurriedly.

Eduardo is so beautiful, breaking apart like this. Mark doesn’t know if he’s even qualified to take care of someone, isn’t sure that he should be trusted with _anyone’s_ emotional well-being, let alone someone as wonderful as Eduardo; but he wants to try. He isn’t going to let anyone else take his place.

Eduardo’s thighs are trembling under Mark’s hands. He’s so close, and Mark pulls off and strokes Eduardo’s cock so he can watch Eduardo’s face when he comes; Eduardo lets out a broken noise, eyes flying open to lock onto Mark’s , and his voice curls sharply around Mark’s name as he comes all over his stomach, Mark’s hand.

Mark’s heart is pounding. He breathes in and out slowly, a few times, looks down at his hand. Touches his thumb to his tongue lightly, and the taste still isn’t entirely off-putting, just strange—he’ll have to try and swallow one of these days. The thought makes something inside him squirm hot and excited.

Eduardo lets out a quiet, heartfelt, “ _Fuck_ ,” and Mark’s eyes flick back up; Eduardo’s staring at his mouth, his hand, with eyes wide and dark and his chest still heaving. “Come _here_ ,” Eduardo says, sitting up, half-order, half-plea; and it’s like a switch flips on in Mark’s brain and he remembers all of a sudden that he’s so hard he might die if he doesn’t come as of _yesterday_.

Mark scrambles into Eduardo’s lap, ungainly, and he’d feel ridiculous if Eduardo weren’t looking at him like he’s everything bright in the world. “Wardo—you wanted,” Mark says, suddenly remembering that there was a plan to this afternoon, Eduardo’s mouth curving around the words _want you to fuck me_ , and he wants to give Eduardo everything he wants, but he’s seriously going to come in twelve seconds because Eduardo’s jerking him off, steady and sure and confident, and Mark is not actually superhuman.

But Eduardo just lets out a breathless half-laugh in his ear and says, “I think you can manage twice in an afternoon, can’t you?” His thumb swipes over the head of Mark’s cock. Mark gasps for breath, hips jerking forward as Eduardo runs his teeth over Mark’s jaw, and, well, _yeah_.

“Yeah, that’s not going to be a problem,” Mark somehow manages to get out, voice wavering through his words, and Eduardo just cups his face with his free hand in answer, kisses the breath from his lungs while Mark shakes, and digs his fingers into Eduardo’s arms, and comes.

Eduardo keeps kissing him through it, slow and wet , licking the corners of Mark’s mouth and fastening his teeth lightly on Mark’s lower lip. Mark’s breath hitches. He wraps a hand around the back of Eduardo’s neck and kisses back until his lips feel swollen and tender.

“We’re getting pretty good at this,” Eduardo finally says when they pull apart, eyes crinkled up with his smile.

Mark slides sideways a little so he’s more on the bed than in Eduardo’s lap, mouth twitching a little at the way Eduardo’s hand flaps in his direction like he’s considering grabbing Mark to keep him there before thinking better of it. “Are you judging us now?” Mark says, lifting an eyebrow. “Is there some standard to which you’re comparing us that I’m unaware of?” Eduardo laughs into the crook of his elbow, and Mark can’t help but reach out and rest his palm softly on Eduardo’s still-wet stomach, just to feel the trembling of the muscles there. “Because if we’re preparing for the Sex Olympics, I’d at least like to be made aware of that fact,” Mark says, mouth basically running on autopilot at this point. Eduardo reaches down and puts his hand over Mark’s, thumbnail scraping lightly over Mark’s skin, and it’s like Mark never fully came down from his orgasm—there’s this steady wash of heat flowing through him, his skin hypersensitive, and he wants to run his hands all over Eduardo, he wants to put his mouth on every place he hasn’t already been, he wants to start everything all over again.

“Well then, I suppose I should let you know that we’ve only just limbered up for the actual race,” Eduardo says lightly, and Mark is abruptly done with metaphors.

“You really want me to,” he starts, can’t finish because he gets distracted by the splay of Eduardo’s legs and everything it brings to mind.

“Yeah,” Eduardo breathes. “Yeah, Mark, I want you to. Please.”

Mark exhales shakily and rises to his knees, reaches over Eduardo to fish around in the drawer of his bedside table where Eduardo stashed the stuff he bought.

“You put it in my room,” Mark says a little absently, fingers closing around the lube. “Why do you always want us to do this in my room?”

“I like your room,” Eduardo says, shrugging. “It’s where we first—” He stops, goes pink. Mark stares at him.

“Romantic,” he says, smiling a little, and Eduardo grins at him as if to say _Yeah, you knew that already_.

Mark has good hands, quick hands—his fingers fly when he’s at a keyboard, and sometimes he catches Eduardo watching him type, mouth a little open and looking distracted. They’ve gone clumsy all of a sudden, though, now that he’s slicking his fingers with lube and trying to—trying to get Eduardo ready so he can _fuck_ him, jesus, what is he _doing_? He’s going to fuck this up so badly, and Eduardo will never want to have sex with him ever again.

Except: “Mark,” Eduardo says, and it’s a little shaky but it’s an unmistakable assent, trusting and wanting, and Mark swallows and nods. Eduardo turns over and rises to his hands and knees, and Mark starts working his fingers into Eduardo as slowly as possible, listening to the hitching inhales of Eduardo’s breath and the ragged exhales; and when Eduardo starts pushing back onto his fingers and spreading his knees wider and clenching his hands in the sheets, Mark realizes that getting hard again is absolutely not going to be a problem.

Mark is methodical and thorough, and when he presses in deep and crooks his fingers he hits something that makes Eduardo cry out, surprised and trembling. “Is that—do you?” Mark asks, slightly terrified, and Eduardo just nods his head and shoves back in a wordless _more_.

“That’s—that’s good,” Eduardo says finally, voice wavering a little, and Mark is kind of loath to pull his fingers out. He could happily keep Eduardo here, like this, forever. Eduardo bites off a helpless little sound when Mark pulls away, and Mark’s hands are shaking so much it takes him three tries to get the condom on properly.

“Wardo,” Mark says softly as he pushes inside excruciatingly slowly, says it again because he likes the shape of the name on his tongue. Eduardo doesn’t answer, but Mark can feel him trembling throughout. “Wardo, are you—you have to tell me—”

“Just—slowly,” Eduardo says, echoes of something shaky and immense in his voice, and Mark grits his teeth and keeps pushing in as slowly as he can. He has to stop and take a gasping breath when he’s all the way in, because Eduardo is so tight around him; and Mark is so unbelievably glad he already came once today, because just the _thought_ of what he’s doing is enough to get him halfway there again.

Eduardo’s squirming a little, and Mark knows it must hurt some amount, it’s still not good for him. Mark wants to make this so good for him, he wants Eduardo to feel ten times as amazing as he’s feeling right now.

It takes a few tries, pulling out and trying to thrust back in at a different angle; but finally on one long push inside, Eduardo seizes up and lets out a startled cry, shattering on Mark’s name. Mark freezes.

“ _Again_ ,” Eduardo says. His voice is a little muffled because his head is hanging down, and as heart-stopping as the view is from here—the long, smooth line of Eduardo’s back—Mark suddenly wishes he could see Eduardo’s face. He wants to do this again like that, sometime. He wants to try it the other way around, thinks about Eduardo inside him and shivers at the thought. He wants to do this every way they possibly can.

Mark’s hands are sweating, slip right off of Eduardo’s hips the first time he tries to hold on. He grabs on again and thrusts at the same angle, feels Eduardo reach a hand down to start jerking himself off as his breathing grows more ragged, and he hopes desperately that Eduardo can jerk himself off quickly because Mark is _not_ going to last anywhere near as long as he’d like.

“Wardo, god, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this,” Mark says breathlessly; he can’t even dream of being articulate right now, when he’s this close and he’s _inside Eduardo_. All that comes out is the truth.

Eduardo laughs, a hiccupping laugh that comes more from an excess of feeling than from amusement, Mark can tell. “Mark, please, touch me,” he says, and Mark reaches down until his hand bumps Eduardo’s. It only takes a few seconds of their hands jerking Eduardo off together before Eduardo is gasping out Mark’s name and coming in long spurts, and when he tightens around Mark’s cock, Mark has no chance, he is absolutely _gone_.

Everything goes a little fuzzy. Eduardo is shaking, and it feels a little like Mark’s heart is trying to climb its way out of his chest. Mark has to take a few breaths before he can carefully pull out of Eduardo, running his knuckles down Eduardo’s side when he hisses slightly. He tosses the condom in the trash can by his bed, then thinks he should probably get rid of that somewhere else. His dad likes to come pester Mark in his room sometimes because he’s a terrible snoop; no need to give him any more ammunition for embarrassment than he already has.

Eduardo’s lying face-up when Mark looks back at him, one hand resting on his stomach, breath still audibly coming fast. He’s just covered in come, so messy; Mark did that to him. _God_.

“Did I say we were getting pretty good at this?” Eduardo says at length. “Clearly I meant unimaginably excellent.”

“Do I get the gold medal?” Mark says dryly, reaching out to run his thumb down Eduardo’s inner thigh. Eduardo shivers hard, like even that’s a little too much, but clamps a hand around Mark’s wrist, keeping it in place. Mark curls his fingers around Eduardo’s leg.

“You get _all_ the medals,” Eduardo says, laughing a little, and Mark wants to kiss him so badly. So he does. “Hooray, actual sex was a success,” Eduardo mumbles against his mouth, still kind of laughing like he’s giddy and can’t stop. Mark knows the feeling.

“Everything before this didn’t count, then?” Mark replies in between kisses. “Good to know. I suppose by your highly exacting definition, then, I’m still a virgin.”

Eduardo stops. His hand slides all the way down to the base of Mark’s back. “Huh,” he breathes, suddenly looking very interested.

Mark smirks.

\--

-


End file.
